Cybersexual
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Tony/Jarvis: Tony just couldn't help himself, especially having a computer with a voice like THAT. Please fave if you enjoyed. Ty


_**Title:**__** Cybersexual  
**__**Author:**__** vickyblueeyez  
**__**Fandom:**__** Iron Man/Avengers  
**__**Pairing:**__** Tony/Jarvis  
**__**Words:**__** 519  
**__**Rating:**__** NC-17  
**__**Warning:**__** Rated for sexual content and language.  
**__**Disclaimer:**__** This is a work of fiction. Iron Man, Avengers, Marvel and its characters do not belong to me.  
**__**A/N:**__**Written for the National Masturbation Month (May) fic challenge at the livejournal and dreamwidth community mmom. People submit fics from many fandoms with masturbation as the theme on each day. No sign up needed. Fics need to be 100 words or above. Check it out.**_

_**Summary:**__** Tony just couldn't help himself, especially having a computer with a voice like THAT.**_

* * *

It was his damned fault really. He shouldn't have programmed his computer to have such a sexy voice. Tony knew his computer Jarvis wasn't real. He knew it couldn't feel but that didn't stop him from finding the voice freaking hot. Pepper was across the country. Steve wasn't around and neither was Bruce. It was just him alone in his empty condo, alone with his drink, his couch, and his computer. Tony sat his drink onto the coffee table and then looked at his watch. He was trying to do good by his relationship with Pepper. That meant he couldn't have Jarvis bring up his little black book of numbers. Tony sighed and looked down at the bulge forming in between his legs. He was horny and no one was around. Then he had a realization, someone, rather, _something_ was around in fact.

"Jarvis?" He spoke into the empty house.

"What can I do for you, sir?" The sexy male voice replied.

"Run program 19-5-24." Tony ordered.

"Yes, sir. Program 19-5-24 is now starting." Jarvis spoke.

Tony slouched back onto the couch. He unbuttoned his jeans, pulled down his zipper and freed his semi-hard cock from his boxer briefs. He closed his eyes and he gripped it tight with his hand. He hummed and licked his lips, starting with a slow leisurely rhythm.

"That's it. Stroke that huge cock for me. Do it just like that." Jarvis said in a voice much softer than before. Tony picked up the pace and continued to listen. "Stroke it faster for me. Squeeze it harder. You look so fucking good right now. I would love to fuck you."

Tony's heartbeat quickened. As programmed to do, Jarvis got more vulgar as Tony's heartbeat sped up.

"Come on baby, stroke that fucking cock. Think about me fucking you. Think about what it would be like to feel my lips wrapped around your huge dick. Cum for me. You know you want to. I know my voice turns you on. I know how hard I fucking make you. No one can get you off like I can, Tony. Cum for me." Jarvis said with his voice commanding and aggressive.

Tony humped the air as he grew closer, his hips rising off of the couch.

"_That fucking computer with that fucking voice. It was all his damned fault."_ He thought.

"I told you to cum, Tony. Don't make me fuck you harder. I will, Tony. I'll fuck you until you beg me to stop. Until you—"

Tony moaned long and deep with his back arching off the couch as he came into his fist. He sat on the couch sated as he waited for his breathing and heartbeat to become level again. He opened his eyes and sat up on the couch. With his free hand he grabbed his drink and finished it in one gulp. In the background, he could hear Jarvis shutting down the program. Tony got up and headed towards the kitchen to wash his hands.

"Was it good for you, Jarvis?" Tony joked as he turned on the water.

"Always, sir."

_**END**_

* * *

**_A/N: Please fave if you enjoyed my fic. Due to this site deleting fics with sexual content, my primary fic location will be archive of our own aka AO3. You can find me there at archiveofourown(.)org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile . Please subscribe to me at my profile link, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes(.)livejournal(.)com and ao3-invitecodes(.)dreamwidth(.org). Thank You_**


End file.
